This invention relates generally to immune serum globulin purification, and more particularly concerns a method of purification of immune globulins from blood plasma with a high degree of efficiency and a high rate of recovery.
Blood plasma proteins have been purified for their therapeutic values for several decades. The most popular method of protein purification with wide industrial application was invented by Dr. Edwin J. Cohn. Dr. Cohn's method uses cold alcohol fractionation to separate major protein components of plasma. With the advent of new technologies, the present invention significantly improves on the recovery and purity of proteins from blood plasma.
It is desirable to provide a method for producing a higher yield of purified immune globulins from blood plasma, with fewer process steps and an increased recovery of the final product. The reduction in the number of process steps and duration of processing will further assure the structural integrity of the original molecules as the native proteins. The present invention meets these needs and others.